BlOoDy MoOn
by BeAutIful.LiEs.PaInfUl.TrUthS
Summary: Edward is an ordinary boy with a normal life.. until and unexpected thing happens on a walk home from a party..  what will happen when a mysterious girl keeps showing up in his life? who is she? what does she want?
1. my life

BLOODY MOON

**~guys tell me the truth do you really want me to continue the othe rtwo stories? Cuzi was seriously about to give up *sighs***

Edward p.o.v

I always thought my life sucked and sometimes I still do. My life was what you call plain and boring yet I was okay with that! Though there were times I did wish I had just a bit of action in it. Like in movies and stuff you know?

Boy was I stupid to wish that…..

**~okay this is just edward's intro next chapter will start his story. I'm not going to ask for reviews on this story since it only puts me down, but I would appreciate if some of you DID review to lift my spirits? if you do I'll try my BEST to update long good chapters a day and make them as interesting as I can!**

**~also please read my other two stories guys I really will try my best to continue them if you do and REVIEW!**

_****NOTICE:**_

_**If you love the books; twilight, house of night books, crescendo, and ANGEL!**_

_**And you have a fanfic account I am starting a roleplay! (link on my page) I will explain how it works if you p.m. me and characters are currently ALL open for the taking! :D**_


	2. party gone wrong

BLOODY MOON

~guys tell me the truth do you really want me to continue the othe rtwo stories? Cuzi was seriously about to give up *sighs*

Edward p.o.v

I walked down the hall quietly waiting for the moment the beautiful Luna Swan would walk down and ignore me like always. She walked gracefully and stared straight ahead with a pink envelope in hand.

Just looking at her made me swoon I know it sounds girly, but it really did.

Her beautiful, straight, shoulder length hair, her brown eyes, and those plump lips that made all the girls jelouse...

I was snapped out of my trance when Tanya, the school's head cheerleader, handed me an envelope just like the one Luna had. It was an invitation to a party.. I was shocked at first, but then thanked her and shutt my locker when the bell wrang signaling the last class of the day...spanish.

Icouldn't pay attention just thinking about how I would go to the party tonight.. Now I wish I had listned to that little voice in my head that said, "don't go it could be a trap."

"Edward?" the spanish teacher asked. I looked up at her as she pointed to a word on the board expecting an answer. I read the word at least five times until I finally understood.

"la manzana es roja y sabe deliciosa (the apple is red and it tastes delicious)" I read it carefully.

"Good job edward!" she clapped her hands and continued on with the lesson. I looked at the clock and waited for the final bell to ring..tick...tock...tick...tock..riiinnnnnngggggg! I jumped out of my seat and ran straight for my locker, got my backpack and zoomed out of the room in a hurry to get home.

My mom greeted me as always with a warm welcome hug as I walked inside. what I love about my mom is that everytime I came home from school the house smelled absolutely delicious!

I walked to the kitchen to see dinner waiting for me and my mom wished me good luck on my partie before going off to work. I assumed my dad had already left as well since he wasn't here, but who knows.

Later that day I was in my room trying to find the perfect thing to wear for tonight's party, but I couldn't decide wether to wear a red button up or a blue one, so as I though about Luna I decided on the red one.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and ran out of the house feeling completely happy. I went walking of course my mom didn't trust me with her car just yet and the house was like two blocks away from mine.

I walked into the party only to hear loud booming music coming from every direction and I looked around for anyone I knew, sadly i wasn't very popular so i walked up to my friends emmet and alice.

Alice beeing alice hugged me and gave me a huge grin while emmet gave me a big slap on the back that almost made me yell. We talked for a while till Tanya saw mw and waved me over. I didn't think it was such a good idea to do it, but it WAS her party so i did.

As I walked over I noticed everyone murmuring and laughing to themselves, so I walked faster, but before i could get to Tanya I was covered in what i hoped was mud and came face to face with the football players laughing in my face.

My automatic reaction was to run out of the house and that's just what I did, but i didn't run home insted I ran into the woods and wandered trying to calmn myself down. I sat by a tree and looked at my surroundings wondering why they hated me so much.

Suddenly I heard a low growl coming from above the tree, but before I could look up the beast attacked me and bit the arm i was using to cover my face. I heard a loud BANG! and the beast ran off twoard the other direction. I turned to see none other than my dad looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay son?" he asked looking at me checking for any damage.

"y..yeah dad i'm fine," I replied as I stood up and walked past him and into the house.

I ran up to the bathroom in my room and felt dizzy i felt like the world was just disapearing before my eyes as i fell to the floor and took my shirt off only to see my hand was completely covered in blood.

I stood up and washed it in the sink, but as I did I noticed there was no scar there.

Me beeing me I shook it off and said to myself that it was the beast's blood, yet i couldn't help but feel it wasn't.

As I lay in my bed that night all I could think about was that monster...what was it? why did it try to attack me? what did it want?...

That night i dremt about non other than the red eyes in the darkness watching me and waiting for me to get close... those eyes didn't have any patience... it was a blood thirsty stare and I couldn't help, but to feel scared for myself.

**~please read my other two stories guys I really will try my best to continue them if you do and REVIEW!**

_****NOTICE:**_

**_If you love the books; twilight, house of night books, crescendo, and ANGEL!_**

**_And you have a fanfic account I am starting a roleplay! (link on my page) I will explain how it works if you p.m. me and characters are currently ALL open for the taking! :D_**


End file.
